


【授翻】双重视角

by Vilya7



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Spock认为他现在能更好地理解他的母亲和父亲了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297909) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 送给salable_mystic.

年幼时，Spock问他的母亲为何与他父亲成婚。Amanda微笑着，说：“他的双手吸引了我的注意力。他的声音拨动了我的心弦。没和他在一起时，我怅然若失，坐立不安；在一起时，我感觉我的思维仿佛活力四射。世界也更有意义了——就算他不会如我这般。”她笑着补充道。（在Spock看来，他父亲似乎已了然）。“我感觉......我满心都是他，比如，即使在他不理解我时，他依然尊重我并希望我做我自己。”

当Spock询问他父亲同样的问题时，他父亲皱着眉，以示于瓦肯人而言此问题显然是不合适的。但片刻后，他只是耸耸肩，说：“和你母亲共度一生，似乎是唯一符合逻辑的选择。”

数年后，Spock的目光越过舰桥看向James Kirk落座之处，他感觉自己终于彻底成了瓦肯人，又全然是个人类。

他的思绪穿过那些岁月与笑容：我现在懂了，母亲。父亲，我明白了。


End file.
